


把你的圈我的圈串一串

by suibianbbbb



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Who (2005), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Good Omens (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wilde (1997)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianbbbb/pseuds/suibianbbbb
Summary: 一个神秘的时空隧道，使本不该相见的人们相聚一堂，共同解开其背后的惊人真相。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Alfred "Bosie" Douglas/Oscar Wilde, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Robert "Robbie" Ross /Oscar Wilde, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	1. No.1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，架空世界，魔改历史，私设多出天际，对于影视作品的内容有少许改动（大多尊重原著）。  
> 主要故事线发生在1893年。

在1945年的最终对决中，阿不思·邓布利多战胜了盖勒特·格林德沃，一举成为了全世界最伟大的白巫师，享受着世界各地的巫师们的赞扬。邓布利多并不想要这些名誉，只有他明白，他在一天之内失去了多少。多到他不知道接下来应该走哪一步，先迈出左脚还是右脚。

邓布利多无心欣赏霍格沃兹中为庆祝战争胜利而布置的彩旗飘飘，就让麦格教授代理几天校长，好让他出国散散心。

巴黎，拉雪兹神父公墓——格林德沃曾在此聚集他的信徒们召开大会，并在傲罗们的注视之下杀死了丽塔。当邓布利多使用幻影移形到达那里的时候，并没有看到白色的墓碑们。

那是一片草坪，有个男人坐在不远处的长椅上，手中捧着一本书。似乎是听到了动静，男人抬起头，令人捉摸不透的眼神在邓布利多的脸上来回打量着，正巧与他的目光接触。“先生，你出现在我家的后花园中，不知有什么事情。”男人的嘴角勾起一个弧度，将手中的书合上，放在长椅的一旁。

“你的后花园？”邓布利多满脸只剩下疑惑的表情，想来想去也觉得幻影移形不会在穿越地点这种方面出差错。

“波西？阿尔弗莱德·道格拉斯？你在这……你是还在生我的气吗？哦……你看看你的头发……”男人站起来，酿跄着向前走了两步，欲牵起邓布利多的手，在即将触碰的瞬间又被对方躲了过去。

“不，我不是……”邓布利多不知道在面前的男人的身上发生了写什么事，但听名字自己显然不是他要找的人，“我是阿不思·邓布利多，来自伦敦，我在这里迷了路。”他不敢保证对方是否也是一名巫师，就先没告诉对方自己的身份。

“哦不，波西，若你能原谅我，我想我们还可以回到过去……”男人的语气真诚且坚定，邓布利多甚至可以从中听出一丝哀求，但很显然，他不能替那个叫“波西”的人做出这个决定。

邓布利多再次强调自己叫邓布利多而不是波西，甚至报出了自己的全名以示自己不是那个男人所喊的人。

“可你和他真的很像……”男人垂着头，轻叹一口气，向邓布利多表达了自己的歉意，“我只是……太久没见到他了。”

“他有点小脾气，他认为我把太多的时间精力留在了创作与妻子身上，忽略了他的感受。然后……你懂的，富家公子都傲气得很，出去散心了。”男人像是在倾诉，半眯着眼似在回忆两人之间的故事，并且距离感拿捏得死死的，不会让邓布利多有一种不舒服的感觉。

“我知道，邓布利多先生，你不是他，但我初次见到你就有一种亲近的感觉，所以……”

“嗯？”

“我可以邀您共进晚餐吗？”男人伸出手，像一名传统的绅士。

“可是，我还不知道你的名字。”

“王尔德……奥斯卡·王尔德。”

邓布利多本想拒绝，但与王尔德的交流过程还算愉悦，也没有拒绝的理由，便同意了下来。王尔德领着他进入一间客房，表示他可以先休息一会儿，晚餐时会再来叫他。

当王尔德要离开房间的时候，邓布利多叫住了他：“王尔德先生。”

“还有什么事吗？”

“你只知道我的名字……甚至不知道我从哪儿来，是干什么的，就带我进了你的家，还把我安置在客房里？”

“你说过的，你来自伦敦。”

“但你不清楚……”

“我会了解你的。”王尔德偏了下头，嘴角是若有似无的笑意，卷发遮住了半边面孔，谈不上英俊的脸倒也有一丝难掩的英气。他轻笑一声，转身离去。

邓布利多望着王尔德离开的背影，没有再多说话，跌撞着跑到沙发那里坐下，仿佛一瞬间被抽干了身体中所有的力气一般只想沉沉地睡去。但总有人不会如他的愿，还没等屁股把沙发捂热，门被人从外面推开。一个青年优雅地走了进来，并不纯熟的步伐展现了他并不是一名贵族的事实。他讥笑着，高傲地对邓布利多说：“阿尔弗莱德？波西，看你满脸胡子拉碴的，是在家里的日子不好过吧？怎么？回心转意是又打算回到奥斯卡的身边了？”

邓布利多听到了青年的话，本来昏沉的脑袋变得有些清醒，他仰视着青年，蓝色的双眸在烛火的照射下发出好看的光，让青年的表情变得像是更加妒忌了一样。“你是谁？”邓布利多开口道。

“哈哈，我就知道。道格拉斯家的贵公子怎么可能知道我这个平凡的木匠之子呢？就像你这样的可能永远也不会知道奥斯卡一直钟情的是花草落日与文字，而并非我等男色。”青年傲慢的语气让邓布利多有些不舒服，他隐约能感觉到波西与面前这个青年的关系不好，也可以说是长久的唇枪舌战，毕竟也不是谁对一个陌生男人就可以一见面就呛的。“唉，当时奥斯卡在饭局上还介绍过我呢，罗伯特·罗比·罗斯。道格拉斯少爷难道都忘了吗？”

“可是，我不是波西。”

听到这话后，青年更是不屑：“哦？那你是谁？夜莺吗？这名字就如同你那夜莺般的歌喉，与你也是绝配。你看你，美丽、任性、骄傲，就像个被宠坏的孩子，一直过着戏剧一样的人生，想来就来，想走就走。你的这些看似潇洒行为在奥斯卡的赞美下更是耀眼得一塌糊涂……想想也对，像你这样的人，又怎会记住我的名字呢？”

“可是我真的不是你说的波西……我叫阿不思·邓布利多，来自伦敦。”邓布利多无奈了，他并不想掺和波西与罗比之间的“战争”，他此刻更想休息。谁知罗比从西服中掏出了一把手枪，抵在邓布利多的太阳穴处，笑得张狂：“你怎么可能不是波西？这眼睛可不会骗人，深邃又带有欺骗性。还有这脸的轮廓都如此相似，如此迷人。就算你不是波西，奥斯卡也会被你迷倒，不是吗？”

罗比棕色的眸中只有疯狂，似乎对波西的脑袋上来一枪这件事蓄意已久。邓布利多的手悄悄摸上风衣内的魔杖，不到万不得已，他依旧不想暴露魔法世界。

只是还没等邓布利多有所反应，他身后的窗户被一团蓝色的火焰打破，而火焰直奔罗比的手枪。火焰的速度之快，却在即将接触到罗比的时候停了下来，两人都被这一突然的变故吓了一跳。罗比立马反应过来发生了什么，迅速向后退了几步，警惕地盯着破了个大洞的玻璃窗。邓布利多也远离了那团火焰，他当然知道这是谁干的，但看上去又不像——格林德沃可不会手下留情。

窗外率先飞进来一个影子，站稳后才能看出来是个男人。最先让人注意到的是男人背后张开的黑色的翅膀，仿佛是恶魔路西法亲临战场；张扬的红色长发比邓布利多的还要再艳一些，宽大的墨镜挡住了眼睛，黑皮夹黑牛仔裤与一双被擦得锃亮的黑皮鞋，无一不透着阴翳的气息。男人收起翅膀，缓步走到罗比身旁，咧开嘴露出一个得意的微笑，他拍了拍罗比的肩膀，道：“怎么样？Angel，我这招还不错吧？”

“Angel？”最先发问的不是罗比，而是一直一头雾水的邓布利多，看来是这男人阻挡了火焰的攻势，但他和罗比又是什么关系。可惜的是，罗比也没有给他答案：“你谁啊你？我们很熟吗？”

罗比甚至有点嫌弃。

“克劳利……我在这儿……”

微弱的声音从床底下传来，圣洁的天使让房间内的气氛变得舒缓一些。此刻只有克劳利一个人尴尬无比，谁都看得出来，他认错人了。其实这也不能怪他，邓布利多心里想着，毕竟罗比与天使真的很像从一个模子里刻出来的。

“亚茨拉斐尔？你怎么在那儿？”

“我只是……提前到了……谁想到你会认错人？”

“那你又是谁？”克劳利转向罗比。

“问题不应该是你们都是些谁吗？！”罗比的世界观有些炸裂，王尔德带回来的都是些什么人啊，怎么一个个的都这么非人类？

其实他没猜错，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔确实不是人类，只是用了人类的躯体罢了，不过没有人会告诉他这些事情。

克劳利撇了撇嘴，他并没有回答罗比的问题，他将注意力放在了站在窗沿的一个穿着风衣的优雅男子身上：“刚刚那火是你弄的？”

格林德沃的异瞳瞥过克劳利：“你居然能让他停下来。”若不是此时他身上的气势太过怪异，任谁都只会把他当作一名普通的绅士。

“骗过时间的小小把戏罢了。”

“那不是某种魔法，我能感觉得到。”

“但这是真实的，不是吗？”

格林德沃没有接话，他从窗边落下，站在邓布利多的身后，默默地给房间内的每一个人施压，只是克劳利不吃这一套。

“你似乎很嚣张。”克劳利嘶嘶道。罗比站在克劳利的斜后方，可以清晰地看到克劳利的眼睛闪烁着光芒。那是烛光吗？似乎不是。罗比努力地想看得清楚一些，但当他反应过来那是蛇瞳之后，男友力max的克劳利突然就不香了，反而还有点阴森森的——尤其是他看上去要和格林德沃打起来的样子。

——————————————————

克劳利：有的时候知道太多不是件好事。

波西：我变秃了，也变强了。


	2. No.2

当克劳利施展奇迹堪堪躲过格林德沃的两下攻击后便被天使挡在身后，邓布利多也伸手拦住格林德沃示意他不要再继续进攻了。

“喀嚓——”

是玻璃破碎的声音，还有酒水撒出的滴答声。众人回过头，就见王尔德站在房门外，木讷地盯着房内的不速之客们。“你你你……你们……”他有些紧张地咽了口口水，刚刚格林德沃攻击克劳利时的花里胡哨的魔法他可都看在眼里了。也幸好他见过些大场面，要是换做普通人或许早就屁滚尿流地跑了。

“eh，抱歉……似乎有些打扰了？我可以进来吗？”

又是一个突兀的男声响起，除了王尔德之外的几人已经见怪不怪了，都纷纷望向王尔德的身后，好奇这回进来的又是谁。若亚茨拉斐尔与罗比长得相似只是巧合的话，那么现在迈着有些浮夸的步伐走进来的风衣男子就像连续中了两个五百万彩票一样玄乎。

“克劳利，这是谁？你的兄弟吗？”亚茨拉斐尔有些好奇地打量着风衣男子，如水晶般纯洁的蓝色眼眸中满是不可思议。

“我可没有他这种走路拽得会被打的兄弟。”风衣男子率先否认道，“不如我先来做个自我介绍，我是Doctor。”克劳利撇了撇嘴，心想着也不知是谁看上去比他还扭捏的样子。

Doctor倒是没想这么多，但当他看到克劳利是他重生了也得不到的发色之后就变了神情。“Ginger！”他大喊一声，然后就像格林德沃看见了一只斯卡曼德一般飞奔上去，给了克劳利一个大大的熊抱，并撸了两把他柔软的姜黄色长发。

“Doctor？你在干嘛？”

“玛莎，你看见了么？是姜黄色的头发！我梦寐以求的发色！”

“你可别忘了你是来干什么的！”

“我当然不会忘。”趁着Doctor与新进来的女生说话，克劳利迅速又嫌弃地推开了都快挂在他身上的Doctor。

也在这短短的一小段时间里，王尔德简单收拾了一下地上的玻璃碎片与红酒的痕迹，也加入了讨论的气氛中：“你是医生？或许你真该看一看我是不是得了某种幻病了。”

Doctor拍了拍王尔德的肩膀：“放心吧，王尔德先生，你没病。只不过……”

“只不过？”

“只不过有一件比你生病来的更严重的事情。”Doctor打了个响指，示意各位跟着他走。眼下的众人不知道Doctor葫芦里卖的什么药，也没有更好的办法去理解眼前的事情，只好半信半疑地跟了过去。

邓布利多与格林德沃走在队伍的末尾，看着身边的男人，表情是说不尽的复杂：“盖勒特……你怎么来了？你不是在纽蒙迦德里嘛……还有你的衣服又是从哪儿抢的……”

“预感。”格林德沃轻抚着从邓布利多手中拿过来的老魔杖，“虽然血盟已经被破坏，我在监狱里也没有什么占卜用的道具，但我们之间的联系藕断丝连，多少还是存在一些的。我可以感知到，你有危险。”他偏头看向邓布利多比大海还要澄澈的蓝瞳，眼中是少有的柔情。“你瘦了，阿尔。”

“接下来要给你们看的东西有些玄乎，所以你们可以报一下你们所在的年份。”Doctor在最前面走着，语气听似轻松，但紧蹙的眉头并没有松懈过。

“报年份？干什么用的？”亚茨拉斐尔的声音有些颤抖，从他进了王尔德的别墅就是如此，他似乎预感到了什么。

“1945年。”格林德沃将老魔杖塞回邓布利多的手里，慵懒而又充满磁性的声音让众人心中一惊。

“这怎么可能？！”罗比大呼道，“现在明明才1893年！我说，你们到底是谁，为什么会……会这样？！”

Doctor并没有回答罗比的疑问，其实这也是除了他之外在场所有人的疑问。他把问题扔向克劳利：“让我想想，如果我没记错的话，安东尼·J·克劳利先生，你和亚茨拉斐尔应该是在2019年吧？”

“确实是2019。不过，这个名字我早就不用了。”说话时，克劳利还偷偷瞄了一眼身边嘬着Doctor带来的可乐的天使。J的意思到底是什么呢？克劳利悄悄露出一个微笑。

王尔德站在Doctor的左后方，他看着领着队伍向别墅外走的年轻人，不禁发问道：“那你呢？你是在什么年份的？”

“噢，我在各种时间里穿梭……准确点说是2007年，我和这位女士。”

“女士”指的自然是玛莎。

玛莎和Doctor并排走在一起，她问Doctor知不知道身后的人都是谁，因为她觉得他们都不怎么正常。“我们明显都不是一个世界的人。”她喃喃道。

“我们当然不是一个世界的。”Doctor应了玛莎的话，“我记得上次待在一起的那个晚上你说你喜欢《哈利波特》是吧？”

“当然，你问这个干嘛？”

Doctor邪魅一笑：“后面那个红色短发，西装穿得笔挺的那位，是阿不思·邓布利多。”

“你在开什么玩笑？你说他是邓布利多？！那你待会儿是不是还要说他旁边的那位穿的花里胡哨像是酒吧里的驻唱歌手并理着让人难以欣赏的菠萝头的男人是格林德沃？！”

玛莎的声音略有些响，她并没有看到身边Doctor的肢体僵硬了一下，但她听到了来自队伍后方的一声轻笑：“女士，你成功说出了我的心声。盖勒特，听听这人间清醒的发言吧。”她回过头，看见格林德沃双手揣在风衣口袋里，正盯着她看，不一样的瞳色让她有一种同时被两种猛兽盯上的感觉。

玛莎瞬间就明白了Doctor说的麻烦是什么，这是不同次元的合并！Doctor像看见了玛莎的内心一般，沉声道：“前方不远就是我要带你们看的地方。那是一条时间裂缝与空间裂缝对撞出来的一个关于时间与空间多维的漩涡，简单来说，我们中的大部分人都不是来自一个时间甚至不是一个世界的，就比如邓布利多校长与格林德沃……先生。”

“你知道我是谁？”邓布利多饶有兴致地听着。

“我曾有幸在霍格沃兹学习过一段时间并在O.W.L.s中获得了十二个O。”Doctor的神情中多了一丝小得意，“所以魔杖啊，我还是挺熟的。”

“十二个O？”邓布利多有些诧异，“如果霍格沃兹真有这种人，我怎么没有印象？”

“因为有一次我的Tardis不小心降落到你们那边去了……哦，那是在你的未来，你现在当然不知道。”

“你是说小巴蒂？除了小巴蒂我也没想起有别的人可以拿十二个O。”玛莎扯了扯Doctor的袖子，她此时脑子如同一团乱麻，想到书中的内容不禁又有些气，“你这长得眉目清秀的，没想到选择加入了食死徒，还差点害死了哈利。”

“Eh……”Doctor语塞，其实他也不明白为什么他会出现在哈利波特的平行世界中，也不明白他在另一个世界会是一个不折不扣的恶人。

“那……那那个男人说……他们在1945年，意味着大战……”

“已经结束了。”这次接话的是邓布利多，“只是没想到盖勒特又从纽蒙迦德里面溜出来了。”

“我真的只是为了救你。”格林德沃有些无奈。

邓布利多叹了口气：“我又没出什么事……”

亚茨拉斐尔望着眼前的一切，不禁将手挽上克劳利的手臂，天使独特的预感越来越强烈。克劳利轻轻拍了拍天使的肩膀，示意他不要害怕。

一行人又走了约摸五分钟的路程，Doctor停了下来。那是王尔德别墅附近的一片平坦的绿地，此时悬在半空中的是一个巨大的银白色漩涡，有一股强大的能量围绕着漩涡旋转。Doctor说，那就是时空漩涡，还是个单向的，只能进不能出。

“意思是我们就不能通过漩涡回到原来的世界？”

“确实如此。”

“那有没有什么别的办法？”

“我暂时还没想到。”Doctor挠了挠后脑勺，时空漩涡中似乎有某种能量在吸引着他，不好的预感涌上他的心头。

亚茨拉斐尔明白心中不好的征兆是从哪里来的了，之前的世界末日也是如此——那是一种世界即将灰飞湮灭的感觉。

“啪”。

一个红色的乌毡帽从漩涡中掉落下来，Doctor的表情瞬间变得十分精彩。他立刻明白了即将发生的事情，并嚷着要众人后退，为接下来的一幕做准备。Doctor站在漩涡下，双手微微向上，与其说是迎接倒不如说是打算接住什么东西。只是还没等Doctor站稳，一个人影窜出，掉在了Doctor的身上，两人一起跌落在了草坪上。

“啊！我好像压到什么东西了！”

男人迷糊着从Doctor身上滚落，当他回过头时，兴奋地大喊道：“嘿！我就知道是你！你看你，还是那么的瘦，就像一根竹竿！”

“你也还是没有改变喜欢往漩涡里面扔乌毡帽的习惯啊……”Doctor笑了笑，从地上爬起，顺便把男人也拉了起来，“给你们介绍一下，这位是Doctor。”

“Doctor who？”

“只是……Doctor。”男人笑了笑，深邃的眼眶下是一双柔和的眼睛。

——————————————————

王尔德&罗比：这不是我们的世界，我们一定是疯了。

11th：惊不惊喜，意不意外，我也是一名Doctor呢！

10th：惊不惊喜，意不意外，我在平行世界还是小巴蒂·克劳奇呢！

玛莎：你们timelord都不怎么正常。（白眼）


	3. No.3

“Doctor？”王尔德的手指向那个巨大的漩涡，“你刚刚……是从那里面跳出来的？”

“是的，先生。”Doctor——看上去脸比较长的那位如是说，“我想，为了区分我们两个，你可以叫他第十任博士，我是第十一任。”

“你说什么？”玛莎突然抓住了重点，“十和十一？为什么会有排名？莫非……”她转头看向小十：“你在未来不是博士了？”

“也可以这么说……嗯，我们时间领主可以重生，他是重生后的我。”小十解释道。

“Bingo~”小十一弯腰捡起跟着他一起掉落在地上的乌毡帽，简单地拍掉黏在上面的杂草后顶在头上，有些滑稽的造型并没有让气氛变得轻松起来——所有人都清楚眼下该面对的是什么，哪怕是思维一直不在线的罗比。

罗比觉得自己一定是疯了才会相信眼前的这些人与物，并且与他们还共处一室这么久。他的心情不免有些沮丧：“所以还是老问题——我们现在应该怎么办？一个博士又一个博士……似乎还有一个校长。看上去你们懂的都很多，那究竟有没有办法可以将一切都恢复原状？！”泪珠从脸颊滑落，罗比有些歇斯底里。王尔德见状，悄然将罗比环在怀中，好让快要奔溃的美人安心一些。

小十一明白事情的严重性，将小十拉到一旁：“你比我早些来这里，你觉得这个漩涡出现的原因是什么？”

“不知道。”小十摇了摇头，“看上去像是四维空间的多个裂缝合并在一起了，就像一个单向的任意门一样。目前并不知道究竟联通了几个世界，而且看上去……时间流并不存在于其中……”

“等等！”

“时间流！”

这次两位Doctor依然是异口同声，就像他们想起来的那一天一样。

“噢天呐，这可是一个标准的时间悖论！”小十一紧皱着眉，即便是一名时间领主也无法违背时间这种单向流动虚无缥缈的东西。“你为什么还会记得那一天？那个时候不是说，除了我，你和他都会忘了这件事吗？啊！是那场战争，它又出现在了我的脑海中！”

“那天真的是异常的灰暗不是吗……”小十望向那依旧在不停旋转飘荡的时空漩涡，若有若无的让人迷离的眩晕感告诉他，任何时空的错位都是由它造成的。

小十一有些伤感，时间之战对于他和小十来说意味着什么都不言而喻，但现在眼前的主要任务是如何才能把这个漩涡关闭。用上次冻结时间的方法吗？显然不可以。大门推向的可是1893年的地球，如果将地球的时间暂停，那时间的漏洞就大了去了——像罗斯、玛莎、多娜、艾米与克拉拉等人都不会出现，Doctor的记忆也会相对受损。

这可不是一个好的结论，当两位Doctor还在沉思的时候，不远处又有两个人相互骂骂咧咧地往他们所在的方向走了过来。

“嘿！夏洛克，我还在和玛丽度蜜月呢！你懂度蜜月什么意思吗你个工作狂。”越高一点的男人不住地抱怨，“你说你之前趁着我的婚礼去追莫里亚蒂也就算了，你现在为什么还要带上我？你瞧瞧这里是哪里？显然不是我要去的巴黎！”

“咳……”王尔德有些尴尬，或许是觉得不合时宜，但他还是开口了，“其实，先生，这里是巴黎，你现在在我家的花园里。”

“噢，老天。”男人感叹了一声，“夏洛克你个混蛋，把我打晕之后还送到别人的后花园里？你不会是想说这里埋着谁的尸体吧？”

“约翰你冷静一点，我也是被打晕了好吗？醒来后检查附近纯粹是职业习惯。”被称作是夏洛克的男人无奈地回答道，“你看看你的样子，就像一个在大街上肆意谩骂的泼妇……哦，天……”

约翰被夏洛克说得更气了，本来都快黏在他身上的目光也回到正轨。但当他看到站在不远处的邓布利多时，和夏洛克一样，下意识地喊了声“jesus”。

邓布利多显然也注意到了约翰，他呼吸一滞，不自觉的拉住了格林德沃的手臂。

“天……天呐……这都是怎么一回事……”

邓布利多与他素未谋面的波斯，克劳利与穿梭在时间中的Doctor，罗比与权天使亚茨拉斐尔……现在，那个叫约翰的男人也与邓布利多长得相像，草坪上两两相对的视觉冲击再加一重，没有人不在心里质问这一切到底是怎么一回事的。

“又来一对。”小十一摆摆手，刚想询问对方的信息，看到脸之后不可思议地加快步伐，给夏洛克一个熊抱：“哦！我不是在做梦吧！夏洛克·福尔摩斯！”他激动的样子与小十如出一辙，这也让在一旁默默观察着一切的玛莎相信了他就是他。

“什么？”小十发出了他的疑问，“这谁？我印象里福尔摩斯可不长这样。”

“那时候你已经是我了。”小十一的眼睛笑得快眯成了一条缝，“大侦探福尔摩斯！我超喜欢你的！那你旁边这位一定叫就是约翰·华生先生吧？让我猜猜你那边是几几年……”

福尔摩斯并没有理会若不是身高差就要挂在自己身上的小十一，他与大多数人一样都在诧异为什么在场会有这么多根本就是同一副面孔的人。

“时间与空间的重合……是这么说吧？”亚茨拉斐尔尝试向夏洛克与华生解释这一切，但最终还是放弃了，“哦……额……我不是专业的，这你还得问他们……其实我也不清楚……只是……”

“时空漩涡……”邓布利多喃喃道，“这相当于什么？复方汤剂吗？”

“那我还不如说你们都是扎贡人呢，那些浑身都红呼呼黏兮兮还充满剧毒的让人厌恶的生物……”小十说着自己先露出一个恶心透顶的表情，被扎贡人强吻的场景历历在目，这对他来说绝对不是什么好的回忆。

“夏洛克，打我一下，我不是在做梦吧？”华生盯着邓布利多，像是在打量自己的母亲瞒着自己生下并秘密抚养了三十多年的私生子，如果真是这样，那他还真是“收获”了一个大惊吓。

“其实我觉得你没有做梦。”即便聪明如夏洛克，他此时也是满头问号，“但这确实像梦一样，这算什么？绑架吗？”

“准确的来说是的。”小十一向夏洛克与华生展示了身后的那个时空漩涡，“你们都是被那个东西吸过来的。”

“那为什么他们落在了比较远的地方，而你是直接从里面掉出来？”

“因为我是时间领主。”小十一并没有打算隐瞒这个事实，毕竟在场大多数都是平平无奇力速双A的“人”。

“时间领主对于这种东西都有一种特殊的‘适应性’，因此我们不会被它扯得东倒西歪，然后从里面飞出来。”

“那可真是稀奇……”亚茨拉斐尔总是保持着他的好奇。

此时，一路上和邓布利多与小十之外的任何人都没有交流的格林德沃开口了：“那么魔法对这个漩涡有用吗？”这个问题引起了夏洛克的注意：“魔法？什么魔法？”

“比如这个。”邓布利多朝着夏洛克施了一个“清理一新”，领结的位置被重新摆正，西装扣子扣上三个，发型也恢复了原来微卷而蓬松的样子。夏洛克感受着这一切的变化，表情变得有些微妙——惊慌但又想一探究竟。夏洛克是无神论者，他想用“不过是无聊的魔术”来解释这一切，但看上去确实是这样的奇妙。

“教授……”一个人猛然出现在邓布利多的身边，他看上去终于找到了他要找的人，“我一直找不到你。”

“你要是找到他了才有鬼呢。”格林德沃不屑地侧过身，来人的声音已经深深地刻在了他的DNA里面，“纽特·斯卡曼德……你还真的是阴魂不散啊。”

经历了魔法世界的动荡，纽特都快对有关于格林德沃的一切有PTSD了。他一瞬间就反应过来是谁在与他说话，他急忙转过身，举起魔杖对着拥有者浅色金发的男人。

那还是他所熟悉的格林德沃——浑身上下都散发着属于天才的孤傲与不可一世，也偏偏是这种怪胎，让邓布利多一直下不去手。

“纽特，你不应该来这里的。”邓布利多叹了一口气。

“可是，魔法界已经快两周没有看见你了，格林德沃也紧跟着越狱……”纽特不禁有些着急，“外界一致认为是你放走了他！”

格林德沃到底有什么好的，让邓布利多在大战后还要花两周时间陪着他？

这是纽特发现格林德沃在邓布利多身旁的第一内心想法。

邓布利多苦笑着，俨然明白纽特想到了什么，他明明才只见了格林德沃半个多小时啊。

“那个，你刚刚说，你们那里已经过了两周了？”玛莎再一次抓住了重点，“可是我们才来这里连一个小时！”

——————————————————

纽特：【（找到邓布利多后）兴奋】教授！

格林德沃：em？ಠ_ಠ 

纽特：wdnmd！

事后——

纽特：说出来你们可能不信，我当时害怕极了。


	4. No.4

一声枪响，出租车司机倒在血泊中，同时将夏洛克从虚幻中拉回现实。警察来了，夏洛克坐在救护车旁的可移动病床上，看见装作路过并向他问好的约翰，他追了上去。

“你不是说你受到了惊吓吗？”雷斯垂德站在夏洛克的身后叹了口气，感叹着让这个大忙人主动休息上一分钟简直是奢望。

“不不，我现在人很好，非常好，简直好得不能再好了。”夏洛克朝着雷斯垂德简单比划了一下加速朝约翰跑去。“约翰！”他显然已经猜到了那枪是约翰开的，“枪法不错。”

“哈……还行吧……现在挺晚的，一起吃饭去吗？”约翰尬笑一声，有些生硬地想岔开话题，“就那家，还没怎么吃你就跑去抓那个……出租车司机的，我感觉味道还不错。”夏洛克难得地没有多说什么，点头同意了。

两人拐进了小巷子，呈现在面前的不是远方的路灯，而是一堵墙，一堵在砖瓦中显得并不融洽的水泥墙。“我记得这边可以走啊……”约翰嘀咕着，伸出手想要触碰那暗灰色的墙面，瞬间多出来的墙让他怀疑自己是否记错了路。夏洛克的眼睛在微弱的灯光下泛出一丝淡青色，就像一只敏捷的猫。处于侦探的本能，他反应过来这墙不太对劲——同样也出于对约翰记忆的一点肯定，他至少不是一个路痴。

“不要！”夏洛克喊了一声，上前抓住了约翰的手腕，但是晚了，一股极大的吸力将约翰与夏洛克冲入墙体——那其实是一个时间漩涡。

下坠……

不停地下坠……

夏洛克不知道约翰在哪里，那股吸力硬生生地将两人分开。身边的空间有一种无名的撕裂感，他仿佛堕入了无尽地狱，蓝色的围巾伴着劲风拖在身后，随着人体一起飘荡。夏洛克能感受到他在自由落体，但是并没有接触到冰凉的地面，他可以意识到自己还没有变成一摊肉泥。他艰难地睁开双眼，下落的速度慢了一些，也让他可以看清眼前的实情。

银白色的星光闪烁，快速地移动、碰撞、交织，再形成青蓝色的，浅紫色的光，有一种北极圈的梦幻感。夏洛克不知道这是什么，他张开嘴，但是喉咙里发不出任何声音，甚至连几声呜咽也做不到。

此时，夏洛克的双手开始剧烈颤抖，掌间像是有一团火焰在燃烧着，逐渐蔓延至小臂，肩膀，直至四肢百骸。

他晕了过去，再次醒来是在他的记忆宫殿里，那里有个长得与他相似的男人。

“这里是哪儿？”男人半眯着眼瘫坐在地上，浑身都是血与尘土的样子有些狼狈，说话也是喘着气说完的。

“我应该先问，你是谁？”夏洛克的神情有些冷漠，男人受伤与他有何关联？他只在乎为什么对方会出现在他的记忆宫殿里面。

头发蓬乱沾满灰土，鬓边的一撮白发已看不出原来的颜色，冷峻的面庞上满是刀刻的痕迹……不，那比刀划出来的要深得多，出血量也十分巨大。看不出材质的红色斗篷与全身的破败感不同，除了有些看上去必要的污渍以外没有任何的划痕。胸前的……那是什么？一个看不出任何信息，更像是定制的沉甸甸的装饰品项链，服饰有一种尼泊尔那边的风格……别的？没有，这个男人只是像刚刚聚众斗殴而有些凄惨的罢了。

夏洛克皱了皱眉，仍然不能明白男人出现的原因，但时间没有再等他，记忆宫殿骤然坍塌了！

在虚幻中，夏洛克似乎看到了男人重心不稳向他跌来，两个人的身影逐渐重合……

“史蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇……至尊……法师……”

夏洛克喃喃着，他似乎明白了男人是谁，但哪里感觉又不太对劲。

谁知道呢？

他昏了过去。

时空漩涡依然在幽幽地转着，一道橙光从中飞出，就像是有目标一般地飞入了夏洛克·福尔摩斯的身体中——两位Doctor身边的那位夏洛克。小十一先反应过来，一把接住了被击中后重心不稳向后倒的夏洛克：“你怎么了？！夏洛克！”

“这光，看上去有点像重生能量。”小十站在一旁，双手插在风衣口袋里，打量着周围的环境——即便他甚至已经把花与草的每一片叶子都数清了，但他依旧在观察着，希望能找出事发的原因。

格林德沃与邓布利多并肩站在漩涡之下，两人在讨论有什么咒语可以让漩涡变成双向的——哪怕是让漩涡有些改变也是研究的一大成果。

“如果是改进一下阿拉霍洞开呢？”格林德沃打算从基础的魔咒开始实验，他打算先试这种和空间有关的咒语。

“那不是用来开锁的吗？”

“所以我说改进一下嘛。想想，Alohomora可以改成什么？”

“你想改成什么？我觉得从这条开始想我们是一辈子也别想出去了。”

“这又怎么了？魔法就是要敢于实践，我们都要有一个善于思考的脑子和一颗勇敢的心。”格林德沃撇了撇嘴，“你觉得Larhomora这条怎么样？”

“好家伙，词根都给改了？”邓布利多摇头，“打个仗把你的基础知识都给忘了？你就算忘基础知识也不能忘你那煤气灶是通过怎样的改良才能到那威力的吧？改词根？那怎么行？”

格林德沃怎么会说这是他拍脑门随便想的？他举起魔杖对漩涡尝试了一下他新发明的咒。过了三四秒，显然什么事情都没有发生。

格林德沃盘坐在地上，打算认真想了，但仔细看他的神情会发现他其实也没有认真想。没过多久，格林德沃有些烦躁地站了起来，朝着漩涡喊了一声：“Reducto！”

“你疯了？往漩涡里面施粉碎咒？！”

“总比什么不做要好，万一……”

格林德沃似乎还有话想说，但漩涡中传出来的有点像机车轰鸣的声音引起了人们的注意。不管他们此时在干些什么，都纷纷抬起了头，关注着漩涡的每一丝变化。

两个人被漩涡吐出，形成两道完美的抛物线，最终落在了松软的草地上，他们都处于昏迷的状态。

小十从西装口袋里面摸出来一个听诊器，谁也不知道他是怎么装得下的。他将听诊器放在较矮的男人的胸口，对方有力的心跳传入他的耳中。接着，他又将注意力转到另一个男人身上。

“两个心脏？不……等等？”

“咚咚……咚咚……”

这声音，有点像Master曾经告诉他的鼓点，但仔细听又有些不一样——这更像是两个人心跳在交叉着跳动。

怎么回事？

小十默不作声地将听诊器收回，待会儿他有必要找个合适的时机与十一讨论一下这件事。

“太奇怪了。”他想道，一切有关于漩涡的事情都是如此的扑朔迷离，谁知道从里面还会奔出来些什么危险的或超出生物范畴的东西？

那……夏洛克呢？刚刚那道光又是怎么回事？

小十又把听诊器放在了夏洛克的胸口，听到的心跳与那个男人如出一辙。他面色凝重，转过头发现克劳利与亚茨拉斐尔的身边多出来了一个小男孩，远看似乎只有十二三岁的样子，他好奇地走了过去。

“亚当？你怎么来了？”亚茨拉斐尔有些惊喜，但同样也充满了担忧。他明白在他们身上发生了些什么，而此时亚当也要遭受这些毫无逻辑可言的东西。

“我已经两周没看见你了，我就想着来你这看一眼你你在干什么。”亚当那张充满童真的脸让亚茨拉斐尔心头一化。

“小鬼，你只想着他了吗？可别忘了世界末日是谁出的主意？”

“或者说是在我的威胁下？”

“哦……亚茨拉斐尔，你那算哪门子的威胁……”克劳利撅着嘴，但看见亚茨拉斐尔那张想严肃却完全严肃不起来的脸，还是放弃了，“好吧，那次……”

亚茨拉斐尔用手捂住了克劳利的嘴巴，转头问亚当：“那，亚当，你可以用心想事成的能力带我们回去吗？”

亚当思索了一下，摇了摇头道：“不……我一来就试过了，没有任何的用处。”

“我想，你们天使与恶魔的奇迹在这方面也是没有任何用的，是吧？”这个时候，小十一安顿好了三个仍在昏迷中的男人，朝克劳利三人走了过来，顺便拉住了暗戳戳偷听的小十。

“奇迹？哦！天呐，我到现在才想起来你们是谁了！我还想呢怎么这么眼熟！”小十在小十一一句话的提醒下终于想起来自己的记忆中检索到了这三个人。他咧嘴傻乐着，有些不好意思。

克劳利像看傻子一样地看着小十：“我们见过吗？”

“我们当然没见过。啊不，准确地说，是你没见过我，但我认识你。”

五人间的气氛在小十的带动下稍微活跃了一些，他们就这为什么奇迹不能使用展开了讨论。

“说到底，还是时空漩涡的问题……”

克劳利轻轻牵起亚茨拉斐尔的手：“或许只是暂时的。”

“关键是，这边的一个小时在我们原来的世界都是整整两周！或许只有上帝才能知道我出去之后加百列会是什么表情。”亚茨拉斐尔耷拉着脸，每次提及加百列都总是让他提不起兴致。

“放心吧，别西卜也是那个样子。”

亚当抬头看着面前比他高两个头还多的天使与恶魔，心想着让他们的垃圾上司们不要骂他们。

但愿这个小心愿可以成功。他想。

——————————————————

【小剧场（这是我本来大纲中的构思）】

夏洛克·福尔摩斯即便是经过了漫长的自由落体和灵魂的合并，最终还是优雅地落地了。

“那么，这里是哪儿？”他环顾四周，与伦敦的一切都不相同的19世纪末的巴黎。

克劳利听到熟悉的声音后，内心OS：吔？？？！！！！撒旦？？！！

亚茨拉斐尔：或许我们需要一个亚当ಠ_ಠ 

可爱的蛇蛇大概想不到，撒旦没来，但是又双叒叕来了一位Doctor。


	5. No.5

没有人能明白他们现在的处境。

身处何方，该往何去。

亚当也算见到了天使与恶魔，他转过头，看见不远处躺在地上昏迷不醒的三人，开口道：“我想，他们可以醒来，让我们讨论一下接下来该怎么办……”

当亚当的愿望成真时，在亚当周围的三人发现只要不是关于离开这个神秘空间或影响时间的能力都可以使用。而其他人不明白发生了什么，只当这是个正常的现象，哪怕是罗比也有些见怪不怪了——开玩笑，他差点死在了格林德沃的手底下，还有什么比命更重要呢？或许也只有他的奥斯卡了。

夏洛克与新到来的两个陌生人都缓缓醒来，华生有些紧张地看着坐起后两眼空洞、精神还有些恍惚的夏洛克。

陌生人中较矮的那个已无大碍，大概是出漩涡时被冲击力打昏罢了。他晃晃悠悠地站起来后看向另一个陌生人，赶忙跑过去，并大喊着“夏洛克”。

“夏洛克？”站在小十一身旁的华生半眯起眼，不知道对方的葫芦里卖的是什么药。

莫非……

小十一的心中隐约有了猜想。他看向不远处的小十，对方给予他了一个肯定。

这依旧是一次不同维度的重合。

那男人并没有搭理他们，也不知是不是压根就没注意到杵在一边的一大群人。他的眼中只有那位马脸男子：“夏洛克……哦……对不起，我不应该碰那面墙的……”

被称作是“夏洛克”的男子被搀扶着，姿态颇有些狼狈，但当他开口时，嘴巴里竟发出了两种声音。

“华生？”

“我在哪？”

“夏洛克？”那位“华生”蹙着眉，半张着嘴却说不出话来，大概是被眼前的所见惊呆了，“你怎么了？你……这是发生了什么？”

“哦，好像有谁在我的身体里面！”

“这是什么？两个灵魂吗？”

“夏洛克”的肢体并不协调，似乎真的是两个灵魂共用一具身体，整个人呈现出一种近乎于癫狂的感觉。两个灵魂互不相让，你让往左我往右，你让杀鸡我撵狗，本就脆弱的身体好像随时都会因为两股不同的能量而崩溃。

“你谁啊你！你为什么在我的记忆宫殿里？！”

“什么记忆宫殿？！我怎么知道我为什么会突然出现在这个破地方又出不去！”

“你！为什么！在我的！脑子里！”

“我还以为这里是属于黑暗维度的一部分！”

“What the hell？”

“Oh！Fuck off！”

两个灵魂相互对骂，肉体的嘴巴抽了筋般地张合着。

亚茨拉斐尔想要结束这场闹剧。

“亚当。”他开口道。

“嗯？”

“你还记得上次，我和那个灵媒共用一个身体时你说的话吗？我觉得你现在可能需要再说一遍了。”

亚当明白亚茨拉斐尔指的是什么，他也看出了一些端倪，随即看向好似精神分裂的“夏洛克”：“我认为，两个灵魂不应该使用一个身体。”

这句话当然也奏效了，一个穿着红斗篷的浑身是血的男人从“夏洛克”的身体中飞出，虚幻的影像逐渐变成了实体——他拥有了新的肉体。

“华生”依然处于一种震惊之中，本能告诉他这一切都是假象，但眼睛却告诉他，他的所见所闻皆是事实。但还没等他多想，华生向博士喊道：“快看夏洛克！”

哪个夏洛克？

小十一看向坐在地上的那位，发现在他的旁边多出一个伤痕累累的男人——那当然也是亚当的能力所致。

天使赶紧使用他的奇迹，使两人身上的伤痕逐渐愈合，呼吸渐渐平稳了下来。虽然他讨厌写报告，但还是救人要紧。

善良的天使。

克劳利站在一旁看着亚茨拉斐尔红润的脸颊，在心中感慨天使是多么富有怜悯之心的生物。

“天使”特指亚茨拉斐尔。

“那么现在……”两位博士召集所有人集合在了一起，包括新加入的四个人，“我觉得我们有必要互相认识一下对方。毕竟……人太多了，不是吗？”

“就从……玛莎？怎么样？”小十抬手拍了一下玛莎的肩膀。

玛莎点头，清了清嗓子：“我是玛莎，额……我来自英国伦敦，目前是一名医生。”

“这样就好了？”小十挑眉。

“不然你还想怎么样？我又不会魔法。”

“好吧……嗯，然后是这位，奥斯卡·王尔德先生，他是这个庄园的主人……我觉得这点有必要介绍一下。”小十推出王尔德，因为他觉得他比谁都了解这片土地的情况——他与这里朝夕相处。

众人的视线聚集在王尔德的身上，然而一直波澜不惊的王尔德却苦笑一声：“我怎么可能知道究竟发生了些什么啊……所有的一切都像往常一样运转，直到一个小时前你们的加入。”

“先别想这个问题，你就……就简单地介绍一下你自己好了。”

“奥斯卡·王尔德，一位作家。”王尔德看向身边的罗比，“这位是……我的同伴。”

只是同伴吗……

罗比的眼神有些黯淡，他不满于现在与王尔德之间的关系，他还想要更进一步。

但他不能。

19世纪末，即便浪漫如巴黎，欧洲也不能接受明里的同性恋。若被外人知道，告诉给法官，那两人都难逃牢狱之灾。

罗比明白王尔德的顾虑。

邓布利多站在不远处，若有所思。本质上，他与罗比都是一类人——是你慷慨予我岁月如歌，同时也吝啬赐我爱而不得。

一生的颠簸换来一个背影，甚至连衣角都触碰不到。

小十斜眼，玫瑰无论何时都散发着芬芳，他又何尝不是一个伤心的人呢。

见空气中飘散着迷之诡异的氛围，小十一赶忙站出来转移话题：“我是第十一任博士，这位是第十任博士。别人都这么区分我们两个，实际只有克拉拉知道怎么区分……”

“克拉拉是谁？”玛莎拱了拱小十，“也没听说你有叫这个名的旅伴啊”

“时间悖论……记忆有冲突……God！”小十暗暗啐了一口，再向玛莎解释，“那是十一的旅伴，不是我的。”

“确实，这人干了什么都和我无关，我们是两个个体。”小十一指了指小十，“该你了，竹竿。”

“也不看看你自己的身材，也好意思说我瘦？”小十皱眉，显然不是很满意对方的语气，这也属于自己对自己的吐槽吧。

“我是第十任博士，嗯……和十一是一个人，他是重生后的我，我是重生前的他。我们俩的性格外貌各方面都不一样，所以把我们当两个人看就好了。等出了这个鬼地方地球还是照常转动，生活将恢复正常……”

“打住，越说越多了。”小十一觉得，小十的间接性话痨得治。小十翻了个白眼，表示并不想理他。按照顺时针的顺序，下一位就是新来的也被称作是“夏洛克”的马脸男子了。

“他和你有点像啊。”小十笑着戳了下小十一，被对方无情地怼回去一肘。

“夏洛克”似乎是不知从何开始说，沉默了半晌后只说了一句：“我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，来自英国伦敦，是个咨询侦探。”

又是一个夏洛克，那么旁边这位……

“我是约翰·华生，夏洛克的搭档兼助手。”矮个子金发男子回答道，“我以前是一名军医。”

果然。

“你们为什么看上去……这么现代？”玛莎有些震惊，她印象中的夏洛克与华生好像……与王尔德一般大吧？

“我们本来就是现代人好吧。”

“你们明明就是两个冒牌货。”夏洛克点燃手中的烟斗，看上去比常人大些的眼睛死死地盯着“夏洛克”与“华生”看。他可以从“华生”的身上得到许多信息，他确实是个上过战场的军人，大概是许久没与家人联系显得有些焦虑，大概是退役后渐渐地将重心回到家人身上所致。他没有结婚，也不像他身边的华生一般漂亮，看上去也没那么聪明，只能说是个比较健硕的普通人罢了。

黑色风衣随风轻微飘荡，“夏洛克”也在打量夏洛克和华生两人。复古，老旧，华生像是19世纪的绅士，夏洛克则更像个地痞流氓——尤其是他的肌肉，在白衬衫的映衬下肉体显得格外美好。

想多了。

“夏洛克”不屑于身材的管理，他能从对方身上看见岁月的痕迹，华生大概是离了婚，原本该带着婚戒的无名指没有任何装饰物，但浅淡的勒痕能看出戒指曾待在他的手上一段较长的时间。

夏洛克们都在暗自试探着对方的，两位华生无奈耸肩。华生开口道：“我的名字也是约翰·华生，这人是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我是这人的搭档。”

邓布利多不知道麻瓜世界的夏洛克·福尔摩斯究竟是谁，但他对华生为什么长得像他十分感兴趣，这也导致他一直盯着华生的脸。格林德沃看着一群“跳梁小丑”冷哼一声，长得像又如何？谁能比得上本世纪最伟大的白巫师邓布利多呢？

战败是同等级对手对对方实力毫无保留的尊敬，也是格林德沃对邓布利多迟到的一声道歉。这并不妨碍格林德沃骨子里对邓布利多一种不明的喜爱，由于说不出口也让两人受尽了折磨。

应该找个时间坦白一下。

这是入狱后格林德沃心里想的，但一直没有机会找邓布利多说明此事，出于黑魔王的尊严也不允许他在牢狱之中说出这番话，或许这个不知何时能够出去的平行空间是个聊表心意的好地方。

——————————————————

奇异铁闪亮登场。

目前有小十，小十一，玛莎，斯特兰奇，两位华生共六名doctor……

格林德沃：（扭捏）阿……阿尔……我喜欢你！

邓布利多：（假装没听到）纽特，听说你对xx神奇动物又有了新的研究是嘛？

【邓布利多内心OS：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊盖尔和我表白了怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办我也很喜欢他但是好像扭捏地答应很不符合我的风格爽快地答应又便宜了他我到底该怎么办那就当做没听见吧啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊但我还是好激动！！！】

纽特：（感觉到了身后的一股杀气，僵硬点头）嗯……


	6. No.6

克劳利骨子里就是一只恶魔，一只喜欢践踏草坪、恐吓植物、迫害同伴、让全城断网使人们下地狱的恶魔。

恶魔喜欢他的古董宾利、皇后乐队的专辑、车里一箩筐的墨镜以及相伴六千年的权天使亚茨拉斐尔。

所有人都注意到了极力隐藏在黑色下的蛇眼，并不是因为细长的瞳孔与众不同，而是对天使的目光总能让人发现些什么——能够让恶魔义无反顾坠入爱河的，大概也只有天使了吧。

但天使并不能体会克劳利的满腔热爱。在亚当介绍完自己是撒旦之子引得一小阵惊呼后，他扭头对克劳利说道：“哦，克劳利，介绍一下你自己吧，轮到你了。”

“Ah……”

每次你说哦的时候我总想补一句sweetie。

这句话克劳利只敢在心里说。

他现在并不想说话，他很想回去过着只有自己和天使的二人世界，而不是眼前还有这么多变态，这里特指格林德沃。

“我叫安东尼·J·克劳利，你们也都看到了，一只恶魔。”

“然而这只恶魔也有天使的善良。”亚茨拉斐尔补充道，却惹得恶魔一阵不快：“早就和你说了，我、一、点、都、不、善、良！”

然而小十总是抓住了没什么用的关注点：“你不是说你不叫那个名字了吗？”

“噢，因为亚茨拉斐尔刚刚和我说他觉得这名字挺好的，那我就继续用了。”

亚茨拉斐尔觉得好，那便继续用吧。

许多人突然觉得自己饱了。

“你的能力是停止时间？”

“远不止如此。”

“哦？”

“恶魔的想象力可是很强大的。”克劳利有些得意，“只要想法足够强烈什么都有可能发生——除了离开这个鬼地方。”他又有些沮丧。

“而且他暂停时间的能力在这里也失效了。”亚茨拉斐尔仍旧接着克劳利的话补充道，“就是和那个……小金毛打架的时候发现的这事。”

“小金毛？”格林德沃听到这个形容词，差点反手一个“阿瓦达索命”朝天使扔过去。他平生听到过无数各式各样的流言蜚语和满带怨恨的咒骂，但还没有人当着他的面说过“小金毛”之类的轻浮的词语，这也让他有一种受到蔑视的感觉。

然而亚茨拉斐尔并不知道自己随口说的一个他自认为还挺可爱的词会挑起格林德沃莫名的怒火，在他眼里格林德沃生不生气都一个样——那老哥脸一直挺臭的。

“我又不知道你叫什么，只能这样子叫你了啊。”

好嘛，还委屈上了。

“盖勒特·格林德沃……”格林德沃有些咬牙切齿的感觉，邓布利多无奈，只能像往常那样哄他，并接过话题：“我是阿不思·邓布利多，这人的脾气一贯如此……希望各位不要介意。”

杵在小十身边的玛莎对邓布利多始终有一种好奇感，她鼓起胆子向前走了两步，问道：“你真的是邓布利多？”

“是啊。”

“那你见到哈利·波特嘛？那个大难不死的男孩，你最喜欢的学生。”

“谁？”时间线位于1945年的邓布利多很明显没有听说过哈利·波特的名字，他甚至还没遇见汤姆·里德尔。不过“最喜欢的学生”几个字眼戳中了格林德沃的内心，他对这个词一向很敏感。他转过头看向邓布利多：“你又有最喜欢的学生了？那那个斯卡曼德呢？”

“吔？没事叫我干吗？”

此时的纽特终于获得了已经介绍玩自己或还未介绍自己的吃瓜群众的目光，他一直在照顾从“福尔摩斯”和“华生”体内分离出来的两具肉体。一只黄猫红尾，造型浮夸的大猫一直在纽特的身体周围转悠。在纽特被格林德沃提及时扭头看向他，并伴随几声低声的呜咽，好似在警告格林德沃不要靠近纽特。

“这是驺吾。”纽特向几张懵逼的脸解释道，“它是我偶然间养的一只神奇动物。我最近发现将驺吾的唾液，比利威格虫的毒素和水以三比一比十的比例混合后对于任何疾病都有治疗效果，小到感冒咳嗽大到癌症肿瘤都能使用。我刚刚就在给他们服用这种药剂……”

纽特发现他絮絮叨叨地说了许多，却没有一个人听得懂他在说些什么，只好尴尬一笑：“噢……我是纽特·斯卡曼德，一个神奇动物研究者。”

“看来伟大的斯卡曼德先生又对他擅长的领域做出了不小的贡献呢。”即便格林德沃对斯卡曼德的研究毫无兴趣但也要阴阳怪气，“或许我们还应该给你开个派对来庆祝这件事。”

“盖尔！”邓布利多低声止住了格林德沃的话，他可不想让格林德沃在别的时空引发战争。

另一边，两位夏洛克口若悬河，吵得不可开交，华生们已经抛开他们单独开起了关于“日常被神经病室友折磨”的比惨大会。“华生”表示，他才接触了“福尔摩斯”没几天，但刚见面就有一种被看穿的感觉。

最终，夏洛克·福尔摩斯见的战争还是宛如多动症的小十一出面调停的。他与“疯子”们有种与生俱来的共鸣。

“我们应该研究一下为什么他们会拥有两个灵魂，而且其中一位，对于我来说还是这么的……眼熟……”小十一指着胸口嵌着一块亮晶晶的圆形不明物体的男人说道，“托尼·斯塔克，不是吗？你是钢铁侠吧？！”

“钢铁侠？”小十摆出一个疑惑的表情，“那不是漫画里面的人物吗？这怎么是……真人……？”

“你不知道吗？他们前两年出电影了！”小十一有些激动，“第一部是在2009年上映……噢抱歉，你还活在2007年，不过没有关系！演员可是小罗伯特·唐尼！哦，这个你可能知道也可能不知道不过没关系，我真的非常喜欢《钢铁侠》这部电影，我当时还答应艾米要去看的……哦……”

太激动的代价是止不住地回忆美好，回忆美好的代价是面对再也见不到的故人——这无疑是一件悲伤的事。

然而才清醒过来的托尼·史塔克并没有反应过来发生了什么：“谁？什么罗伯特？”

听到这话，小十终于抓住了有用的重点，他猛地俯下身，盯着斯塔克的眼睛：“你刚刚说……你不认识小罗伯特·唐尼？”

“他谁？”

“那你认识斯坦·李吗？”

“额，抱歉……”

“那就是问题所在了。”小十站起来，双手重新插进风衣口袋。他看向小十一：“影视作品里的人不认识演绎他们的演员。”

小十一也发现了，他有些激动，面对较为古典的夏洛克，他问道：“那么，你认识小罗伯特唐尼吗？”

“什么？谁？我知道我很聪明，但说到底我只是个活在1893年的‘老人’，你们未来的问题来问我有什么用。”

“不……大侦探福尔摩斯……唐尼的另一个经典之作。”小十一半眯着眼睛，仿佛要看穿了福尔摩斯一样。

吃瓜群众们听得云里雾里，完全不知道两位博士在说些什么，尤其是对几个电视机没有丝毫接触的人。

在沉默中，与托尼·斯塔克一起被分离出来的男人开口了：“我是和托尼一起的，难道你们想说我也是影视作品里面的人吗？”

“若是一起的，那必然了。”小十来回踱步，却没有更好的线索。他转过身，问那马脸男子：“你叫什么名字？”

“史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。以前是一个医生，现在是一名复仇者。”

“好吧，another Doctor。”小十耸肩，继续踱步。

王尔德不知道自己该干些什么，便提议：“我们不如去外边看看，或许还能发现些什么？滞留在原地是永远没有办法找到出路的。”

“好主意！”罗比早就想出去走走了，在场的众人好像就他最没有存在感，这是他不经意间再次感到一丝自卑。

“没事吧……”玛莎看透了罗比的一些小心思，她上前宽慰他，好让他没那么难受。

“喔，小姐，你不必在乎我的。”罗比的嗓音是甜甜的，有一种在蜜罐里泡过的感觉，这也让玛莎对他的遭遇有些愤懑不平——为什么这么好看的美人在有些时候却得不到王尔德的重视。

罗比看向玛莎，对方眼里的好奇与真诚有些打动了他：“琼斯小姐，说出来可能会闹了笑话，不过与波西比起来我确实是黯淡无光的。”

“怎么会呢……”

“若你亲眼见过他，大概率也会瞬间被对方所吸引吧。”

“但你确实是独一无二的。”

“芸芸众生，何来独特一说。”罗比叹了口气，“倒不如说每个人都是独特的。波西身上就有种独特的气质吸引着奥斯卡，我也是如此。”

玛莎不再说话，果然人们说十九世纪的贵族家里都有一种压抑感。看到罗比的样子，不压抑才怪呢。

平民们没有勇气去追求爱情，他们也没有能力去追求爱情。而王尔德作为夹杂在社会主流的现实主义中的浪漫主义，身上独有的色彩恰好让罗比拥有追求爱情的决心，却因波西的出现再度消逝。

只要能够在奥斯卡的左右就行了。

罗比常这样想。

——————————————————

接下来的几章将会有三位新朋友加入！！！可以猜猜都是谁(●• ̀ω•́ )✧（克拉拉不会加入哦，杰克上校的遗物用过一次就好啦）

大概7.8章写完的时候，本文的世界观就算正式呈现出来了~~

其实博士是不知道漫威和DC的，从12th看漫画但不知道小蜘蛛被蜘蛛咬了之后发生了什么就能看出来(๑´∀`๑)

GG：【要素察觉.JPG】哈利破特？阿尔最喜欢的学生？

纽特：【要素察觉.JPG】哈利波特？邓布利多教授又有最喜欢的学生了？（狂喜）

阿不福思：【要素察觉.JPG】哈利波特？阿不思他又要坑人了？

另一个时空的哈利：（打喷嚏）总感觉有谁在背后念叨我……


	7. No.7

◎PS：本章主神秘博士

——————————————————

Tardis在宇宙中漫无目的地飘荡着。

小十刚刚送走多娜，他现在又是孤身一人了。

“你需要……有个人控制一下。”

这是多娜走之前对他说的。

控制……吗？

小十坐下，他看见完好地躺在Tardis里面的属于罗斯的外套。

他撇过头，默不作声。

此时，一双纤细的腿映入他的眼帘，黑色的运动裤往上是黑色的卫衣，再往上是男人的一张脸，金色的短发轻狂且张扬。

“你好像很不开心？”他突然开口说话，小十还听出了其中有一丝嘲讽的感觉。

小十被吓得后退了两步，为什么连续两个人会凭空出现在外太空里的Tardis？这个男人又他妈的是谁？

“惊讶么？”男人往前走两步，“博士，你听到过鼓声吗？”

“什么？”小十挑眉，他很想走上前去检查面前这人是为什么会被传送进Tardis，为什么一见面就知道自己的名字；又因对方身上莫名的疯批气势再次后退两步，暂时保持一个比较安全的距离。

“咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚……”

男人有节奏地敲击着Tardis的控制台，嘴里也是念念有词：“博士啊，你听不到吗？就像这样……”

疯子……这人一定是疯子！

小十站在那，随便找个理由就想把男人送回去，他不想再面对这个疯子了：“你叫什么名字？”

“……”男人不语。

“听着，不管你叫什么名字，是因为什么你来到了Tardis里面，告诉我你住在哪儿，我可以把你送回去。”小十有些暴躁。

“真的？”男人露出一个令博士捉摸不透的微笑。

“真的。”

“要说我的家啊……已经没了。”

“没了？为什么？”

“一场战争，所有人都死了。”

小十听到这话，自然是想起了自己，便不由自主地问对方：“那……你的家那，叫什么名字？”

男人往后一倒，倚靠在正六边形中央控制台上，他打量着Tardis内的一切：“啊……看——时间协调、通信、信息中心、能量控制及方向舵、动力设置、心智链接。多美好的场面，却被你摧残成了这样。博士——”

“你说，钟声在为谁而鸣？”

小十盯着他，没反应过来：“什么？”

“Gallifrey，”男人的话让博士倒吸一口凉气，“我的家是——Gallifrey。”

“不可能！那明明！那明明……”

“他们只复活了我，因为他们知道，我就是个天生的战士……”男人奔向前去，扶住了小十或因为激动或因为惊讶而有些颤抖的身躯。他俯首，有些苍白的嘴唇贴近博士的耳根，低沉的，带着说不出的魅惑的声音传入博士耳中：“博士……叫出我的名字……”

“法师（the Master）……”几个音节艰难地被吐出，小十抬头，身前的故人已不见踪影，他双手撑着地面站起来，身影有些狼狈。

“记住鼓声……”这是法师的回声。

怎么会……再次看见他……

“法师！”小十突然喊了出来。

“博士？”玛莎扭头，她不知道博士在干什么。

小十一也被这声“Master”吓了一跳，本能地环顾四周，并在三十米开外看见了那个熟悉的身影——他一身黑色的看着廉价运动服，双手环胸，正似笑非笑地看着他们十七个人。

“你好啊，博士，我们又见面了。这回让我猜一下你要不要奔跑呢？我们聪明的博士是不是已经想出来怎么离开这个鬼地方了呢？嗯？”法师有些激动地搓了搓手，开口便是熟悉的嘲讽。

听了九百年的话啊。

“怎么，博士？这回你的同伴好像有点多嘛？嗯……这位脸长了吧唧的，还有一个如此突出的下巴，哦，和你还挺配。啊……啊？”法师绕着小十一走了一圈，才发现事情的不对劲。

虽然每次博士看见法师都认不出对方是法师，但是法师对博士的心灵感应灵敏着呢，自然也能感受到小十一的不一般。不一般就不一般在他俩压根儿就是同一个人！

法师有些惊讶：“时间悖论？怎么……”

“时空隧道。”斯特兰奇打断了法师的说话，他刚刚从克劳利那里明白了两位博士的意思。他结合自己的处境，彻底分析了这个类似于虫洞的东西究竟是什么：“简称是时空隧道，那是建立在博士们并不知道我的来历的情况下得出的结论。这个东西的全名是时间与空间相对维度的转换通道（the conversion channel of the relative dimensions of time and space），也就是说不管你身处何方，哪怕灵魂已经消散，这个通道也能让你复活。”

听到这话后，邓布利多眼前一亮，他偏过头，看见同样惊讶的格林德沃：“盖尔，复活石……”

“我明白。”

“有没有可能它就藏在这方天地之中？”

“其实我觉得它更有可能身处霍格沃兹，不然我怎么可能这么久都找不到它。”

“ERRRR……”邓布利多翻了个白眼，没再理身边哼哼唧唧的男人。

小十一听到斯特兰奇的话后，原地转了几圈，有些神经质地说道：“法师，你死了？哦对，那场战争中你确实……嗯？不对？我好像没有毁灭Gallifrey？”

“什么？”法师眉头一皱，看向另一位博士，“那是什么时候的你？怎么看上去神经兮兮的？”

小十露出一个嫌弃的表情：“我，就是现在这样子的我重生之后，你知道的，我们其实是两个人，两个独立的人格。隧道让我们的记忆出了差错，没有人知道是否历史已经被更改。”

“更改了个锤子。”法师冷哼一声，“上次在Tardis里我已经和你说了，我是我们族里唯一复活的那个。”

“怎么可能？！为什么我会没有见过你的记忆？！”小十一有些奔溃，他现在不能相信自己的脑子。

“一个个腻腻歪歪地嘀咕什么呢？”夏洛克有点受不了这种场面。注意这里仅指那位长脸侦探，萝卜福可是乐在其中。

“萝卜福”是小十一给较矮的夏洛克起的名字。

“电影外粉丝们都喜欢这么叫你。”小十一看着夏洛克懵逼的脸如是说。

好吧，名字还不错。夏洛克欣然接受。

小十一分来还想叫长脸夏洛克为“卷福”的，不过对方好像并不是那么喜欢这个名字，那便继续叫对方是夏洛克吧。

“那我们现在应该干吗？傻傻地杵在这里看……时间领主们讨论时空究竟怎么了？还是去大街上找找出路？”克劳利摘下墨镜，既然这里都不是什么正常人，那他也可以不用躲藏了。

亚茨拉斐尔的双手搭在亚当的肩膀上，他问克劳利：“要不你去……上空看一圈？你有那个能力的不是吗？”

克劳利扭头：“我？”

“为什么？”

“你有翅膀。”

“你也有啊？”

“亚当。你总不见得把他也带上天吧？”

“可以你去飞，我看着他。”

“你知道的，克劳利，你是一个恶魔，我可不放心你这么做。”

“这就是你的理由？”

“没错。”

“好吧……那我去看一圈吧……”克劳利无话可说，他想快点结束这场毫无意义的对话。同时也有些无奈，他可没说自己吃了亚当·杨的醋。

一个响指的功夫，黑色炫酷一般特效做不出来的大翅膀出现在了克劳利的背后，罗比被这动静吓了一跳，这个画面使从不信基督的他内心产生了一点波澜。

至少他现在承认天使与恶魔是真正存在的了。

纽特两眼放光，他不得不承认有一种把克劳利塞进他的神奇箱子里去的冲动。他看向在天空中翱翔着“侦查敌情”的克劳利，窝着魔杖的手缓缓从大衣里掏了出来。

这是什么神奇动物与人类的结合吗？他有些好奇。毕竟魔法界的人们不信耶稣，顶多听格林德沃在大庭广众之下刷刷嘴皮子，并成为他众多信徒中的一员。

“额，额，你叫纽特是吗？”亚茨拉斐尔的身音从纽特身后传来。纽特转过身，看见仿佛自带圣光的亚茨拉斐尔并点了点头。

“我知道，额……你可能对那个在天上飞的大长虫有那么些好奇，但能不能别拿着魔杖指着他？他不是什么神奇动物，只是……一只恶魔……也可以说是一条蛇。”

“蛇？”

“这个问题嘛，准确的来说，超自然生命体也可以归类在神奇动物中，不是么？哈哈，开个玩笑。”两位博士，法师和玛莎终于对好了彼此的时间线，小十蹦着跳到了亚茨拉斐尔的身边，露出一个与往常一样有些像二愣子的笑容。

“咦？你们讨论好了？”亚茨拉斐尔看向小十。

“是啊，这个法师接下来也会很我们一起走。可能你们会问他是谁。我会说他和我是玩伴，小时候的玩伴；和我一样是一名时间领主，我们是最后两个时间领主，我们会想办法带你出去。”

“劲敌，我们是劲敌，一直都是。”法师否认了小十“玩伴”的说法。

“至少对于你的小时候来说是的。”这句话是小十一说的，“而且只剩两位时间领主了，你还想打吗？不了吧？我们之间也没发生什么大事，不是吗？”

法师默不作声。

对于法师来说，博士即为敌人。与戴立克一样，法师把博士归在了死敌一栏，就像夏洛克对莫里亚蒂那样。让法师与博士联手拯救人类与非人类？在法师眼里这是不存在的。几百年前的抛弃使法师深知博士法则No.1：博士会说谎。

克劳利回到地面，他重新整理了一下被风吹歪的衣服，露出一个看上去蜜汁邪魅狂狷的微笑：“嘿！你们！我有一个重大发现。”

——————————————————

下面是关于法师与博士所处时空设定的补充：

时空隧道全名的灵感来源是T娘，对于马斯特的出现，原设定点击 （有后文剧透，慎点）。

下面再捋一遍：

前言：出了时空隧道，所有人会忘记他们经历过的事情。【】为文章中设定的时间线。

1.法师在Donna离开后出现（《逃跑新娘》）【2006年】

2.现在小十和玛莎的时间线为莎士比亚之后（《莎士比亚密码》）【2007年前半年，大概】

3.但是小十脑海中的记忆出现了偏差，《博士之日》【对于小十来说是2009年，在《火星鬼水》之后】中的记忆出现在了2007年的自己的身上，而十一的时间线完全正常，处于2013年，战争博士改变时间之战后。

4.但因为法师在《乌托邦》【2007年后半年，大概】中才出现，所以小十没有关于法师的记忆，加上隧道等乱七八糟的影响因素，小十一觉得法师早就死在时间之战里面了。

差不多这点，有想法会在后面再补充。


	8. No.8

这世间本就是分分合合，你认为托尼·斯塔克心甘情愿打那个响指吗？还是内心的责任感在作祟呢？一切只是因为他明白，这件事情只能由他来做——从灭霸手里夺过宝石，再干那件让整个宇宙都害怕的事情。

这是扛在他肩上的沉甸甸的责任，在斯特兰奇算出他们唯一的出路时一切都已经尘埃落定了。

斯塔克闭上眼，人越来越虚弱，逐渐没了心跳与呼吸。

战场已成为一片广袤的废墟，血腥味充斥着人们的鼻腔，现场的惨烈溢于言表。众人围在斯塔克的尸体前，黯然神伤，还有不少开始低声啜泣起来。

他们明白，钢铁侠陨落了。

斯特兰奇并不在现场，他比斯塔克先行一步。当他醒来时发现自己并不身处天堂，也没有被赶进地狱。四周的墙壁白到发光，适应了好一会儿才堪堪睁开眼睛。

这里是哪？

他也这么脱口而出了。

本来没指望有人回答他的，但眼前还真出现了那么一个人。他穿着黑色长风衣，脖子里的一条蓝围巾垂至腰间，黑色的头发微卷瞳孔颜色偏蓝，但在某些角度下呈现绿色。男人神色冷峻，也有些不可思议：“我应该先问，你是谁。”

“……”斯特兰奇无力回答，照道理来说自己应该已经化灰了啊。想到这，又开始在心中咒骂危害宇宙安全的紫薯精了。斯塔克怎么样了？那位他刚认识不久却有不小默契的男人。

就在这时，地面出现了剧烈震动，同时伴随着大块面的塌陷；斑白的墙壁出现裂缝，接着形成蛛网般的形状，并一块一块开始脱落。这就像是一座建筑物即将倒塌的样子，地板一高一低，处在高处的斯特兰奇没能站稳，向夏洛克跌去。两个人形重合，再一起睁眼。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

史蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇。

对方的名字都出现在了自己的脑子中，这也让两位天才悲催地发现两个灵魂共用一具身体的事情。见惯了大场面的斯特兰奇倒还能接受这一点，一直以来都是无神论者的夏洛克就感觉自己的世界观被颠覆了。

两人开始对骂，全然不顾面前杵着的众人，直到亚当将两人的灵魂剥离，斯特兰奇拥有了一副新皮囊。

感觉还不错，不是吗？

哦，红色的有灵性的斗篷也回来了。斯特兰奇亲昵地蹭了蹭它，就像以往守护时间宝石时那样。

将思绪拉回现在，斯塔克滔滔不绝地向斯特兰奇讲述打败一只紫薯精有多么的困难，以及自己舍己为人的举动是多么伟大。“他们一定很伤心。”想起好友，他又开始伤感。复仇者们牺牲了太多，在复活与死亡间辗转，他们失去了太多。斯塔克本想问斯特兰奇过得怎么样的，毕竟刚刚一直在消化自己只是别人创作出来的一个故事这件事，转眼又被自己的内心否定了——他可是人，活生生的人，经历了各种生死离别的人——但话音又被眼前的景象吞下。

克劳利在降落之后告诉博士，在距离他们大约半个小时步行路程的地方有一个巨大的塌陷，好像有什么东西闪烁其中。犹豫势单力薄，他没单独下去查看。

“不错，很有做我同伴的潜质，不乱跑。”小十一欣慰地拍了拍克劳利的肩膀。不料对方噘着嘴，摆出一副嫌弃的样子，这让小十一也模仿对方的样子皱起眉头：“昂，不要用这种眼神看着我啊！”

然而就在他们又穿过一座古老的法式建筑物时，只见不远处站着三个人形生物，不成比例的米色脑袋显得有些滑稽，一眼看去就像三个皱巴巴的白煮蛋。原本是嘴和鼻子的地方被拖到胸口的触须替代，一根管子从触须中伸出，连着一个半透明的塑料球，被他们举在空中。

小十有些惊讶：“Ood？这个地方怎么会有Ood？他们……”

而想起自己当年重生时发生的种种，小十一对Ood的感情就有些复杂了。他们不会……十一半张着嘴，却说不出一句话。是……哀歌吗？

“哦，天呐……他们是什么东西……”克劳利摘下墨镜，试图更好地观察这不明生物，“Ood是什么？”

“Oodkind，我们更常说是Ood。一个外貌看上去不咋地但是本性仁慈善良的人形种族，可以用心灵感应来和别的生物沟通。”小十指向Ood手中的那个球，继续说道，“看，他们手里的那个是翻译球，通过它，Ood们就能和我们对话了。”

“里面装着的是他们的小脑，Ood们一般都有三个脑子。”小十一佯装恶心，还对小十吐了吐舌头。

三个Ood走近他们，王尔德有些恐惧地向后退了两步：“为什么……为什么我的世界里会有它们？”

“你的世界恐怕早就不是你的世界咯~”法师的尾音还有些翘，他蹦跶着向Ood走去：“嗨，小可爱们，你们在这里干嘛呀？”

领头的Ood手中的翻译球发出柔和的亮光，冰凉的英音传了出来：“你们好，欢迎来到阿基里斯城。”

“阿基里斯城？有点意思……”卷福喃喃道。关于他是什么时候接受这个名字的？那还得从他的华生觉得这个名字挺适合他时说起。

华生看向他：“什么有意思？夏洛克，你想到了什么？”

“阿基里斯在希腊语中代表力量，创造这个世界的人应该觉得他是这个世界的主宰才起了这么二的名字吧？”

“关键这里在三个小时前是巴黎！”罗比虽然难以置信，但对心里造成的连环冲击已经没有之前那样那么大了。

此时，一直和格林德沃在最边上低声讨论的邓布利多走上前，他问小十一：“我可以和它对话吗？”

“当然可以。”

“那么，好。”邓布利多走到Ood跟前：“巴黎呢？拉雪兹神父公墓呢？”

“这里是阿基里斯城。”

“原来的世界呢？”

“这里是阿基里斯城。”

“怎么离开这里？”

“这里是阿基里斯城。”

“那座建筑物背后的塌陷是什么？”

一秒，两秒……十秒之后，翻译球的灯光才再次亮起。

“不知道，先生。”

“好……那我们能过去吗？”

“不能，那里是禁区。”

“你刚刚问了个蠢问题，阿尔。”格林德沃在后面嘲讽着，双手环胸的欠揍样成功赢得了邓布利多的一记白眼。邓布利多的眼神第二次转向Ood时，眼神变得锐利且坚毅：“如果我们执意要过去呢？”

“那我们会阻止你。”

“怎么阻止？”

邓布利多的话音刚落，僵硬的机械声想起，这些让博士们PTSD的声音使他们根本不需要过多思考就能喊出“小心赛博人”几个字眼。

“什么人？”

“赛博什么？”

萝卜福与他的华生显然还不太能理解两位博士话语中部分对他们来说青涩难懂的字词。

“就是……额……装在铁皮里面的被抹去一切感情的只知道杀戮的……人。你也可以叫他们人吧，但是！听我说，现在的当务之急是……跑！”

小十以身作则率先开跑，小十一带着满脸问号的玛莎紧随其后。“你们不是有音速起子的吗？对那些机器没用吗？”

“哦拜托，那些是科学仪器不是枪支弹药也不是滋水枪，对付那些高科技没人性的玩意音速起子不顶事儿的。”小十一吐槽道，“而且这东西还会自我升级，一般武器对他们压根儿不管用。除非能立即致命，不然他们会对攻击有免疫。”

“一击致命么？”格林德沃挑了挑眉，反手就是一个“阿瓦达索命”向赛博人军队攻击去。面前乌压压的，少说有七八百个赛博人组成的阵型立刻被豁开一个大口子。“还真有用。”邓布利多与扭头为了保护身后几个看上去手无缚鸡之力的人们，也开起了火力全开的模式。

赛博人黑洞洞的嘴巴——不如说是钢铁脑袋上开的一条长方形的洞——念念有词道：“系统……正在……升级……”

寡不敌众，纽特深知箱子里的神奇动物没一个他舍得放出来，它们也不具备一击杀死赛博人的能力。眼看着赛博人即将更新完成，便向博士他们看去，试图寻求更多的帮助。

“斯塔克，你行吗？我是指，你的伤，毕竟……”斯特兰奇的手指快速在胸前画出深奥的阵法，橙色的光芒在之间闪烁。

“当然可以，那位叫纽特的年轻人显然已经治好我了。”斯塔克伸手点了一下方舟反应炉，并如同他还在地球上的那样露出一个迷人的微笑，斯特兰奇似乎还看见他wink朝自己了一下。纳米材料迅速将斯塔克包裹起来，红黄相间的机甲使斯塔克也有了像赛博人一样的能力，直接飞进赛博人军队中轰炸了一番。

这炫酷的战斗力也让博士们又收获了一波来自玛莎的吐槽：“为什么时间领主这么厉害的科技却研究不出来像这样一位来自21世纪的人类研究出来的机甲？你们也太弱了吧。”

“但我们的时间穿梭技术他们就算再过二十一个世纪也研究不出来。”小十用手指堵住了玛莎的嘴唇，“而且他不过是一个被虚构出来的人物罢了，你这个来自21世纪的人类。”

斯塔克与斯特兰奇一个炸一个砍，配合三位战斗力极强的魔法师一顿狂轰滥炸，打得赛博人死伤大半。但不幸的是，它们已经免疫大半恶咒的威力了，并且还在持续呼叫援军：“援军，呼叫援军……”

战场上闪过一片蓝光，浩浩荡荡的赛博人再次降临，从枪管口射出来的蓝色激光打中斯特兰奇立在未参加战斗的众人面前的屏障上。屏障抖动了两下，将激光的能量吸收得一干二净。

新增援的赛博人大概有数万只，亚茨拉斐尔急得问身旁的亚当能不能用自己的能力让它们消失殆尽。“可你已经问了我六次了……真的不行啊……”克劳利也一筹莫展。

法师背着手站在一旁，饶是他与博士斗智斗勇了快千年的时光，但从未见过如此不受控的赛博人军队。它们隶属于谁？

“系统……升级……完成！”

赛博人已经彻底免疫恶咒与各种轰炸了！

纽特有些绝望地闭上了眼，在他面前的是经他一个阿瓦达之后却毫发无损的赛博人。

“快跑！”斯塔克向众人喊了起来，“有炸弹！”

什么？炸弹？

跑是来不及了，斯特兰奇干脆用多个护盾将战场上的人们保护了起来，邓布利多加强了这些护盾。

“轰——！”

霎时间，爆炸声在人们耳边传开，烟雾席卷而来，但他们却感受不到地面一丝一毫的震动。

双手将眼睛捂起来的小十将手指张开一小条缝，一位金发女孩从尘埃中走来，向他招手：“你好啊，博士。”

——————————————————

快来猜女孩是谁！！！！！！

【小剧场】

邓布利多：（疑惑）为什么时间领主会害怕圣诞节啊？明明是多么温馨的一天，我还能收到学生们的礼物。

小十一：其实，不能算是时间领主，就单论我来说是非常怕的。

小十：（赞同）毕竟博士的最大敌人是圣诞节。

玛莎：（好奇）为啥咧？

小十：你是十万个为什么吗？你可以去问问罗斯和多娜。

小十一：（笑）Paradox~~~

小十：（嘲讽）Spoiler~~~

小十一：（笑容凝固）wdnmd不要提这个词啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

【还不认识宋江的小十满脸问号地被小十一追着打】

邓布利多：（依旧疑惑）所以为什么时间领主……啊不，博士，会害怕圣诞节呢？


	9. No.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有oc

女孩的身影与小十一记忆中的样子重合，他有些发愣。

罗斯·泰勒，同时也是恶狼……

或是出于对过往的一种负罪感，此时的十一竟不敢直视罗斯的脸庞，曾经在塔迪斯里面对语音界面的时候也是如此。但对于依旧沉浸在痛失爱人这种情绪中的小十来说，再次见到对方不可谓是不喜。“罗斯！”他冲上前去紧紧抱住对方，罗斯一下跳入小十的怀抱，双腿兴奋地在空中晃荡几下。两人都笑得像个傻子。“我原本以为我再也见不到你了！”小十兴奋地喊了出来，“好久不见！我的罗斯！”

久别重逢，俩小情侣自然是有好多话要说，但小十还是以弄清楚目前他们的处境和罗斯的情况为主：“哦，天呐——额，我，我是说，你怎么会在这里？”面对曾经被困在另一个宇宙的罗斯，他还有些小不自在。

“这个世界需要我。”罗斯耸肩，望向小十那双熟悉的焦糖色的眼睛，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂，手不自觉地抚摸上对方的脸颊，“你看你，这么久不见，感觉憔悴了好多……”

小十一站在两人左边，深邃的眼眶下露出一双属于单身狗的眼神，就像在潘多拉魔盒前看两千年没有见面的庞德夫妇一般：“或许你们应该先停一下，我们还有正事……”此情此景，他不禁感慨自己以前怎么那么狗血呢……其实小十一并不单身，但身边没有同伴，他的心里总感觉空落落的。

“好，那有谁可以告诉我这位美丽的姑娘是谁吗？”斯塔克与斯特兰奇一起飞回众人旁边。纳米战衣随着纹路褪去，露出他本来的容貌，一双大眼睛眨巴着，也甚是好看。

“罗斯·泰勒，博士的同伴。”罗斯伸出右手。

“托尼·斯塔克，莫名其妙来这儿的人。”斯塔克握上罗斯的手。

“史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，托尼的朋友。”斯特兰奇也礼节性地点了点头。

“啊！对了！”罗斯惊觉有件重要的事情被自己忘了，“在我投掷炸弹的操作台旁边有个一直昏迷不醒的年轻人……我想我们现在应该先过去看一下。”

“事不迟疑……Allons-y! ”小十喊了一句，与罗斯一起向不远出的建筑物奔跑起来。玛莎默默地跑在两人后面，望着对方的背影，内心波涛汹涌，话到嘴边却只能轻说一声：“好样的，罗斯……”

“Geronimo!”小十一跟着喊了句他经常喊的，也迈动起他的大长腿。但是眨眼间光景变换，他们站在空旷无比的房间内，身边是彼此，身后的众人却不见了踪影。

“怎么回事？”斯特兰奇停下脚步，感知着周围的变化，沉默半晌后才开口道，“我们刚刚一定是踩到某种阵法了，这里是一个隐藏空间。”

“准确地来说是被折叠起来的平行世界，与原来的世界是相连的，但不知道怎么出去罢了……”小十一用音速起子扫描了一下，哔哔哔的绿光从起子的顶部冒出。他还转了一下，似乎是在想小十炫耀自己比他大。小十撇了眼未来的自己那根九十九不包邮防水防盗还能“开花”的多功能音速起子，眼神中满是羡慕，但也因为幼稚的情绪而不想搭理自己和自己乐呵的小十一。

六人在房间里转悠着，四堵灰白色的墙面围成一间密不透风的屋子，没有一扇窗，亦没有一扇门。轻轻触上墙壁，光滑细腻的触感从指尖传入大脑。好吧，并没有发现任何的机关。

斯塔克召唤出机甲，也扫描了一下房间，面色复杂：“除了我们，没有任何生物信息。”

“但你们有我呀。”

声音凭空冒出，让大家都被吓了一跳。只见房间的中间出现了一个投影的人像，但最引人注目的是他背后张开的巨大的墨色天使羽翼，像极了克劳利的同款。一头暗红色的乱发，瞳孔颜色犹如鲜血一般，让人毛骨悚然；原本是眼白的部分被黑色代替；左唇像被什么东西钉住了一样，想笑却只能不自然地扬起右边的嘴角。他穿着古罗马时期的长袍，头上还有一对玫红的犄角，若是忽略有些泛蓝的电子质感，这就是从地狱走出来的恶魔。

“又是ginger！”十与十一见到喜欢的发色不免有些小激动，结果都被理智的罗斯挡在身后：“你是谁？”

“薛西斯，应该叫这个名字吧。”恶魔露出一个人畜无害的笑容，“欢迎来到阿基里斯城，我是你们的导游兼这里的管家。”

“导游？！”另一间一模一样的房间里，克劳利的小尖嗓依然让格林德沃有些不适，墨镜后的那双蛇瞳紧紧盯着与他相似的翅膀与头发，嘴巴里也发出蛇的“嘶嘶”声，“你们看看你的翅膀和头发，像极了我的失败的复制品。”

“并不是。”薛西斯草草结束了与克劳利之间的话题。只见他收起翅膀，双臂在空中一挥，胸前便出现一张地图一样的平面，只不过上面除了图片外还刻满了稀奇古怪的文字，“这上面画的是这个空间的平面图，每当你们解密了一部分之后都会得到一些信息。”

“信息？什么信息？”格林德沃面露凶色。

“破解这些文字的信息。”薛西斯十分配合地答道，“这上面所写的是这个宇宙创造以来最古老的文字，只有‘主人’明白这些字是什么意思。但他已经很久都没有出现了。这几千年来你们不过是第二批来到的客人。”

“第一批是谁？”

“如你们所见，那些赛博人，还有ood、戴立克、哭泣天使，还有许多你们想象不到的人与生物。不过他们来着之后全部都是休眠状态，一点意思都没有。但当你们来了之后一切就都不一样了……他们醒了，ood和赛博人率先醒了，接下来会是什么呢……”

法师站在他们的身后，挑眉道：“哦？连戴立克都来了吗？那你是不是还要说戴沃斯也在？”接着又说：“还有，你说的‘主人’是谁？怎么神神秘秘的……这名儿（master）倒是和我听上去一样。”

薛西斯并没有回答他的话，而是笑眯眯地打了个响指：“现在我为你们打开一扇门，这背后是什么就要你们自己去探究了。再来点BGM给你们助助兴，你看我对你们够意思吧？”

薛西斯背后的墙上出现一条裂缝，里面透过一丝强光。光线越来越大，强烈到众人不得不闭上眼睛并用双手挡住才能不被光线的亮度闪瞎眼。当他们可以再次睁开眼睛时，薛西斯不见了，而墙上的大门已经完全打开，不知从哪里来的音乐回荡在众人耳边。

克劳利一听便知，是皇后乐队的《波西米亚狂想曲》。

【Is this the real life？Is this just fantasy？Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality…… 】

伴随着不慵懒也不算轻快的音乐，邓布利多和格林德沃率先走进大门，纽特紧随其后；亚茨拉斐尔将亚当护在身边，克劳利与法师相互对视了一眼，也迈步走进大门。

当法师最后一个走进房间时，门在他的背后消失了，墙面又变得光滑平坦，没有留下一丝缝隙。这间房间是他们刚刚待的大约三倍大，其中十分空旷。硕大的屋子里唯一的陈设是张床，上面还躺着一个人。

一个男人。

男人梳着一丝不苟的黑发，黑色的长袍上满是血迹，身上的衣物残破不堪。他面色惨白，眉头紧锁着，仿佛置身于可怕的梦境之中。

“住手……教授……不……别……”

男人看上去痛苦不堪，呼吸短而急促，手指也控制不住地蜷缩起来。

纽特一开始有些不敢相信自己所见的。但当他加快步伐冲到床前看清了男人的脸后，肩膀开始止不住地颤抖。他后退两步，两行清泪无声流下。

“哥……”纽特喃喃道。

法师用激光起子简单扫描了一下被纽特称作是“哥”的人后，说道：“现在死不了。”纽特转过头。“但也快了。”法师补刀。

“忒休斯？”邓布利多也有些不可置信。他举起老魔杖，对忒休斯使用了“Enervate”。红色的闪光击中忒休斯后消失殆尽，男人也缓缓醒来。

格林德沃看见邓布利多对自己曾经的学生如此上心时，冷哼一声。说实话，他见到忒休斯时也是狠狠震惊了一下。毕竟在决战中，忒休斯就是因为被他的不可饶恕咒击中而死的。

【I don't want to die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all……】

音乐来到高潮的部分，忒休斯扶额坐起了身。

他并不知道在自己的身上究竟发生了什么，只是感觉头痛欲裂。这使他半眯着眼，身体也止不住地颤栗。

“斯卡曼德家的人还真是福大命大。”格林德沃与斯卡曼德这个姓氏八字不合，命里犯冲。当他看见对方不好过自然是想落井下石几句，却被邓布利多狠狠地瞪了一眼：“我还是希望你可以好好反省一下你曾经都干过些什么的，格林德沃先生。”但听见邓布利多再次与斯卡曼德交流时那慈祥的语气，格林德沃在他的小本本上又记下了一笔。

“哦，我的天哪……我是说，你还好吗？你这伤得有些严重……”亚茨拉斐尔瞧见忒休斯的伤势，天使的内心使他心生怜悯，连忙给对方施展奇迹修复伤口，“不要动，我可以给你治疗。”

克劳利望着这和谐的场景，突然有些理解格林德沃了，即便两个人在两分钟前还在全方位“人身攻击”对方——

“你的发型太丑了，就像一只得了白化病的公鸡。”

“呵，一直带着麻瓜墨镜，你是瞎子吗？”

“德国口语别来瞎嘲讽，这是你这辈子都懂不了的艺术。”

“明明是只恶魔却平翘舌音不分，也真是奇怪。”*

“哦闭嘴吧，只会杀戮的怪物。”

“你都不是人，有什么资格来谈论我？”

然而现在，克劳利只得无奈地问亚茨拉斐尔：“你就没想过回去还要应付‘他妈的’大天使加百列的那些报告吗？”结果只落得一个“救人重要”的答案。“明明还有亚当嘛……”他朝格林德沃的方向看去，发现对方鸟也没鸟他，正在和邓布利多一起解决刚醒的忒休斯。但很快地，那四人之间的对话成功吸引了他的注意力。 

逝者已逝，生者如斯，纽特失而复得的心理与小十见到罗斯一般。他先是紧紧抱住忒休斯——这是打记事以来最用力的一次——然后坐到对方的床边，沉默了两秒，有些羞涩地开口了：“哥……你是……怎么来到这里的？我是说……”

“下坠。”忒休斯的之间还留有纽特的体温，他在心里再次感受了一下刚刚的拥抱，“就像是从几千英尺的空中落下，耳边只有风声，然后眼前一黑……睁开眼的时候，看到些画面……”说到这里，他像是想起什么不好的事情一般，声音渐渐弱了下来：“不过只是梦而已……”

“你刚刚……是在梦里喊我吗？”邓布利多小心翼翼地引导着话题，“或者说，场景是在霍格沃兹吗？”

忒休斯犹豫了一下，点头道：“是的……”他抬起头，望向邓布利多看上去依然年轻的面庞：“是老年的邓布利多教授您……”

“老年的我么？”邓布利多笑眯眯地叉着腰，“看到的是什么呢？圣诞节么？”

“不……”

“嗯？”

“是……死亡……”忒休斯又想起了那个画面，将脸埋进臂弯里。

【Nothing really matters，Nothing really matters to me. Anyway the wind blows. 】

背景音乐恰到好处在这里停止，墨丘利的歌声渐行渐远，宛如忒休斯梦见的邓布利多的坠落——他在梦里看见的正是斯内普在高塔上将邓布利多的一生画上句号。邓布利多杵在原地，听到自己死亡的消息没有太大的情绪波动：“那……你知道是谁吗？”

“不知道……我只知道是个男的，一身黑，对您用了阿瓦达索命咒，但您没有反抗……”

邓布利多垂眸，若有所思。

【I want to break free. I want to break free. I want to break free from your lies……】**

两对福尔摩斯与华生被困在了一起，身旁是虽然聪明但在绝境中没什么用的王尔德与罗比。他们已经见过了薛西斯，此时也站在属于他们的第一个关卡中：一间满是书籍与纸张的房间，书架间还有一张巨大的书桌。

“哦……我想要挣脱束缚。”现代华生听见第二首BGM，不自觉地开始抖起了腿。发现周围人一样的目光后尴尬地干笑两声，手指了指天花板：“我是说这个背景音乐，还挺有品味……”

“约翰，我并不建议你在这个时候说话。”现代福尔摩斯正在捣鼓陈列在柜子里的一摞摞卷宗，“认真看看这些纸……荧光剂的味道很重，你看，非常白，明显是现代加工出来的东西，质量不咋地……嗯……上面的油墨……用的是普通的打印机，打印机的质量也不咋地，你看这边，有些漏墨……它用的是墨盒，一个墨盒大概可以打300张纸，还算耐用。”

现代华生满脸崇拜地看着他，就像他刚刚认识这个脾气古怪不爱交朋友的人的时候那样，嘴角勾起一抹若有似无的微笑。

“还不止这些。”王尔德补充道，“你仔细看看里面的文字，福尔摩斯先生。”

“什么？”两位福尔摩斯同时抬起头，看向满脸复杂的王尔德。

现代福尔摩斯有些气：“我总觉得，需要点东西将我们区分开，博士起的‘卷福’实在是太没品了，我一点都不喜欢。”

“哦，是嘛？那叫你马脸的夏洛克，叫我帅气的夏洛克得了。我觉得这样叫十分完美。”

“你帅？你看看你的个子也配得上帅？”现代福尔摩斯噘着嘴，还特意伸出手比划了一下两人的身高，“喏，比我差这么多呢。”

“别比划了，大福小福，大华小华，就这样了别吵了OK？”现在说话的是“大华”，也就是发际线岌岌可危的古典华生，他看向小华，像是在征求意见——“我没意见。”现代华生耸了耸肩，“这样也挺好。”

“好——那么，王尔德先生，刚刚叫我是什么事情呢？”不用王尔德开口，小福很自然地接过了对方手上的几张A4纸，上面写着一堆在场所有人都看不懂的鬼画符。

“这些是个什么鬼东西……”小华咂舌道，“看这些放荡不羁的圈和线……大概是乱涂乱画吧？”

“不……这绝不是乱涂乱画。”大福在书桌上抽出一张草稿纸，摸出一支不知道哪里找来的钢笔，在草稿纸上行云流水地写了起来。“你们看，这里还有几个字母是可以辨认得清楚的，这里是A，这个是B……还有H……”大福十分抽象地比划着，偶尔也会卡壳，但短短几分钟的时间内，他就把纸上所有能辨认的字都辨认出来了。

“这个是有人亲笔写的，不知道为什么打印机的墨水会沾上去。”小福在看完大福的草稿后推翻了之前“打印”的猜测，“在这之中，A、B、C、O、H、G是我们少数能够看出来的，剩下的就都是意义不明的墨团了……真的不知道这是什么意思啊……”他有些烦躁地抓了抓头皮。

福尔摩斯讨厌未知，一切一筹莫展的未知都会让他有些许的迷茫与焦急，他努力地想要寻找解决方案却一无所获。

“你们说，这会不会是某种语言？”王尔德盯着鬼画符看了好一阵，轻声提出了他的问题，“就像英文的连笔一样，或许这也是某种连笔……只不过像俄语的语句那样，有时候写快了他们自己都看不懂。”

“但真有文字会像这样横不是横竖不是竖，这圈看上去也不是圈吗？”

“或许吧……”

小福也抽出一张纸开始演算：“或许这些我们仅能认出的字母是某一种公式，我们应该尝试推导一下……”

就在众人盯着纸一筹莫展之际，一直没开口而是在埋头寻找的罗比兴奋地喊了一声：“快来看我找到了什么？！”语气中还有些骄傲。王尔德小跑过去，看见趴在书堆里的罗比抬起头，眼眸中闪过别样的光彩，像极了考了一百分的孩子在向他的父母亲炫耀。

他找到了一本有些泛黄笔记本，上面写着与鬼画符有些相似的文字，只不过笔画比鬼画符看上去清楚太多。“或许这样会好认一些。”他迈步跨过堆在地上的几沓纸张，将笔记本瘫在桌上，“你们看，这些笔画都是相似的。”

“的确是这样。”小福对照着两边的字迹，面容复杂道，“或许我们知道这些是什么了……”

“那些烟雾是什么？罗斯，为什么赛博人一接触到它们就宕机了？”小十堪堪躲过身后一个赛博人的攻击，“你还有办法搞到那烟雾吗？”

“那是……导弹……”即便与博士旅行了这么久，但被赛博人追杀了这么久还是让她有些气喘吁吁，“我醒来的地方是一个操控室……我在显示屏上看见了你们与赛博人激战……的场景……啊！”激光击中了罗斯躲藏的桌子，这让她被吓了一跳。

“然后你就放了一枚导弹过来？！”小十一有些激动，“你不怕把我们都那啥吗？那啥……炸死？”

“所以我看了说明书！”罗斯说道，“那是专门给赛博人准备的烟雾炸弹，里面是只能摧毁赛博人的病菌……而且……呼……在那旁边还有一个你最喜欢的大红按钮！”

“哦！大红按钮！我爱大红按钮！”

斯塔克扭头干掉一个赛博人，他有些受不了这激烈的战斗了，他喊道：“我们一定是有什么办法可以摆脱这些榆木脑袋的吧？一昧的逃避没有用啊！而且这走廊长到看上去没有尽头！”

“这是个被压缩过的空间。”两任博士此时的心有灵犀得到了最大的发挥，他们同时从西装口袋里掏出来属于他们的音速起子，“只要把频率调到压缩这个空间的声波频率……然后加大功率……”

“我和你相差几百年来着？”小十看向小十一。

“将近四百年。”

“好……那么这四百年的运算时间，就算是木门都能给它打开，难道我们还怕这折叠门不成？”小十将音速起子贴在耳边，细细感受着其中微弱的音波。

“哔哔哔……”

门开了，罗斯幻视了，那光芒像极了第九任博士刚重生成第十任博士，从塔迪斯里走出来时的样子。她第一个拥抱白光，身影是那样义无反顾。

“Ge——ro——ni——mo!”众人先后闭眼跳进耀眼的光里，小十一的喊声夹杂在其他人的“啊啊啊”中显得尤其明显。

而且他喊得最响。

——————————————————

*这里是在吐槽提子的苏格兰口音总是在莫名其妙的地方卷舌hhh

**莫娘的第二首BGM

玛莎这几章的存在感真弱，后期多加点剧情吧orz博士都给我靠边站

本章的本意是Queen中毒后的产物，没想到拉我入坑的其实是11和岳父岳母而不是GO

——————————————————

小剧场【寒假特辑】

第一个提议去中国度假的是小十，他总是非常地会享受，没想到几乎全票通过。

10：【走出塔迪斯，感受来自东方的神秘力量】这里我倒是很少来，没想到这么亮堂。

11：【皱眉】就是空气不怎么好。

罗斯：【笑】他和你的性格倒是一点都不像。

11：Oi！谁要和他这样的变态（指金发妹纸控）一样了？！

亚茨拉斐尔：【望着繁忙的小吃街与阵阵飘香，口水不自觉地流了出来】光是闻到香味我就控制不住自己的脑子了……这或许比我之前在日料店吃过的寿司还要再香一百倍！

克劳利：【打了个响指，手中出现一串糖葫芦，递给身旁望眼欲穿的天使】喏。

亚茨拉斐尔：【有些害羞】或许你应该给钱，克劳利。

克劳利：【噘嘴】早给过啦！

邓布利多：【不由分说地将一串羊肉串塞到格林德沃的嘴里】我觉得这个挺好吃的。【笑】

格林德沃：【表面波澜不惊，实际被辣到怀疑人生】嗯……好吃……

斯塔克：【把手里的一盒臭豆腐硬塞进斯特兰奇的手里】热乎的。

斯特兰奇：【嫌弃】这什么？

斯塔克：来自东方的神秘力量之一——

斯特兰奇：【翻白眼，默默地吃完了一盒臭豆腐，甚至觉得有点小上瘾】

斯塔克：【暗戳戳试探】味道咋样？

斯特兰奇：【扭过头】还行。

斯塔克：【望见斯特兰奇手里已经空了的盒子，有些失落，还有点委屈】我本来只是想让你帮我试个毒……

斯特兰奇：【搂过斯塔克，直接吻了上去】现在你也尝到味儿了。

斯塔克：！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
